The Italian Distraction&The Blonde Lover
by ladyladylove here
Summary: Hermione enters into her 7th year and finds being head girl isn't as easy as she thought. She also realizes relationships aren't always as good as you make them out to be in your head but sometimes can be even better. Rated M for later chapters :
1. A Red Letter Day

A.N: I own nothing JKR just love her work and manipulate her awesomeness to my fantasy.

**A Red Letter Day**

Hermione stumbled downstairs to the kitchen of the burrow after an extremely long night. The house was always so loud she could never get enough sleep. Last night in particular she had awoken after a very loud noise jolted her from her bed, she had gone into the hallway looking for the source of the noise only to find the twins trying out their new exploding pajama pants that when given as a gift would project the wearer off of any surface they put their weight on.

"Are you kidding me guys it is two in the morning!" She screamed as she stormed off back down the hall.

This morning though she had a feeling her tiredness was only the beginning. She greeted Mrs. Weasley and Ginny that were both sitting at the table and sat down heavily.

"Good morning deary would you like some coffee?" Coffee sounded better then many things she could think of at that moment.

"Yes please I had a long night."

As Mrs. Weasley poured the coffee Ginny began rambling on about when she thought all their Hogwarts letter would be coming this summer for their up coming year at Hogwarts. This was Hermione's last year and she knew in her heart she would be made head girl. She had worked so hard for it since her very first day at Hogwarts.

"I think they will be coming very soon, very very soon I just know it. I'm so excited for this upcoming year I heard the new Defense teacher is someone we all know very well but no one has any idea who it actually is."

What Hermione hadn't heard anything about who their new teacher was supposed to be where had Ginny been getting her information. But no sooner had Hermione said this that four owls came flying through the open burrow window, one landing directly in front of her urging her to take the letter attached to its leg. She removed the letter and gave it a treat before it flew gracefully away.

"I knew it!" Ginny shouted.

"Boys your Hogwart's letters have arrived come open them." Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs followed by two sets of feet heard rushing around several floors above them.

Hermione was excited but anxious she almost needed to be head girl. It was so close she could almost taste it but she didn't want to open her letter for some reason she had a bad feeling about it.

"Well go on darling open your letter Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said as Ginny tore open her own letter.

Hesitantly Hermione broke the seal on the back of her envelope perfectly not tearing anything. She removed her letter and read it. Half way down her eyes bulged and she felt herself gasp. 'OH NO!' she thought 'This is terrible.'

"What is it Hermione? You must have of course been made head girl yes?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh yes Mrs. Weasley I have been made Head Girl." She said clearly disappointed.

" Well then what is the matter dear?" She asked clearly confused by Hermione's reaction.

"They have told me who the head boy is." she simply stated.

"Oh come now it can't be that bad Hermione it is just a boy."

"Not just any boy Mrs. Weasley it is Blaise."

"Blaise Zabini? The Slytherin boy why is that so bad, other then that he is a Slytherin Hermione honestly I didn't think you would judge so easily."

"No it isn't that it is nothing no worries."

Hermione refused to admit that Mrs. Weasley was right but there was nothing really wrong with Blaise. He was of course Draco Malfoy's best friend but Blaise had always been seemingly nice to her, always polite and well mannered. What she hadn't ever told anyone though was that she quite fancied Blaise. She had always thought he was very good looking and he had never done anything to make her think he wasn't anything other than nice. She especially loved his accent and how whenever he bumped into her, which seemed happened a lot more her last weeks of 6th year, he would say "Bella mi scusi." No Hermione would not admit to anyone her concerns about Blaise because there seemed to be none to make other then she was nervous and wanted him to like her.

"I made Quitich team captain again." Harry said bringing Hermione from her thoughts. No she would not say anything there was nothing to say.

"Of course you did Harry and I am Head Girl this year looks like we will both be quite busy."and with that Hermione shut up her letter and placed it in her pocket as she walked up the stairs to begin packing her belongings for that weekends trip back to the place they now called home, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Strange Happenings

A.N. I own nothing JKR I just love her work and manipulate her awesomeness to my fantasy

**Strange Happenings**

Hermione packed the last of her things the morning she was to leave for Hogwarts. She had gradually been packing since they got their letter unlike her two best friends who had left everything until ten minutes ago. She knew as head girl she would need to be on top of everything she was to be the example for the rest of her classmates, and she didn't take that lightly. She began putting her stockings on and buckling her shoes when she heard Ron two floors above.

"Mate she is going to completely up tight about everything now. She wont let us get away with anything you know how she is."

"Did you really expect her to Ron?" Harry asked

"Well I thought maybe it would be different but all week she has been so rigid, like she is the bloody effing ice queen or something."

"Oh come on Ron she is nervous."

UHHH Ron what a right git he was all the time. If he thought he was going to get any special treatment he was an idiot. She wasn't rigid she was just right, there were rules for a reason and those rules were going to be followed under her watch especially by Ron. Every one wanted them to be together and she had very much wanted that as well except Ron didn't notice her until she had to tell him and even then things were strained. He was always so busy and lets face it wasn't very ambitious, she was different, careful and planned, and she always wanted to be the best. She really had taken it hard the last year when she came to terms that her and Ron just wouldn't work that is until she began to notice Blaise. He was so smart and polite, and foreign.

She needed to stop thinking about Blaise right now there would be plenty of nights she would sleep across the hall from him to think about all the reasons Blaise Zabini was so perfect. She shut up her trunk and levitated it out of the room and down the stairs to a waiting Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm all ready." she stated.

"Oh good darling you are the first one of course. We need to get these boys moving or we will never make it to the platform on time. GINNY! GIN- oh Ginny you are here." Mrs. Weasley finished as Ginny descended the remaining stairs.

"I am here mother but Ronald is going to be forever, I don't want to be late. I haven't seen Dean since the summer started and I don't want to look like a foolish little girl when I am running down the station to catch a moving train." she huffed.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" screamed. "We are leaving this instance you and Harry will start walking down these stairs right now."

Some how they made it to the station with minutes to spare as usual. Hermione and Ginny went first casually walking through the pillar as if it were a door way and entering the other side of the world. Steam rushed around in the atmosphere, and children of all different ages ran around with their last minute goodbyes. It took Hermione's breath away every year the sight of the Hogwarts express, like it was the only way back to the safest homiest place she knew. The boys stumbled in behind the girls followed by the Weasley parents.

"Right. Now all of you give me a hug and promise me you will be perfect for the teachers. Harry dear be safe and make sure you are eating well with all your quitich. Hermione you relax a bit nothing is so important. Ginny no boys! I don't want to hear one single boy story from any teacher. Ronald you do your work, and pay attention try your best dear." Mrs. Weasley had become like a mother to so many that weren't hers it was extraordinary.

"Have a nice trip." Mr. Weasley said with a smile as he dragged his wife away from her two youngest children to let them board the train before it was too late.

As Hermione entered the train she knew she would need to start her job immediately and wondered when she would receive her instructions for the train ride. She found an empty car and set her trunk down and before she even had time to sit a letter appeared taped to the window.

"Dear Hermione you will find Mr. Zabini two cars down please aquatint yourselves and then begin patrolling the train. Help any confused first years first and then begin patrolling for outlandish behavior and rule breakers.

Best Wishes, Professor McGonagall"

Hermione exited the car to the hallway at the same time as a dark skinned, dark haired boy with inquisitive green eyes. Blaise Zabini, her breath caught, he was even taller and more muscular then last year he had some how grown quite a bit in the last four months. He saw her and began walking in her direction. 'Breath Hermione breath!'

"Hello." he drawled 'Oh god are you kidding me he just said hello and you are already about to pass out.'

"Uh hi. Did you read your note?" 'Of course he did you idiot.'

"I did shall we begin?"

"Of course" she said as they began walking noticing a few first years having trouble lifting their bags and helped levitate their belongings above their seats.

"How was your summer Hermione?" 'You name sounds amazing in his mouth.' 'Oh stop that anything does get yourself together.'

"It was pretty uneventful. Spent time with friends, went on holiday in Italy, and read many books. What about yours?"

"Mine was spent mostly at home in Florence with my mother we don't spend much time together so we caught up. Too many family meals for my taste with her newest husband."

"Ah I see sounds so interesting."

They spoke as if they were friends not "The pureblooded Italian wizard and the mudblood that his best friends hated." It was easy, Blaise was easy. She would be able to live quite comfortably this year with Blaise she could already tell. He was calm but had boundaries, he never walked too close but close enough to make you feel you were being directly spoken to. He had manners, and he looked meticulous. She could definitely live with him she knew it.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Ice Queen and my Sexually over active best friend." Hermione hated that voice.

"Why hello Draco do you need any assistance or are you loitering because we are supposed to cease all rule breaking."

"I am neither loitering nor need assistance Granger I am merely talking to my best friend Blaise here run along."

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Blaise who didn't seem phased at all. He wanted to talk to Draco? She thought he had enjoyed talking to her? Was she feeling jealous? 'Oh Hermione they are best friends get over yourself.' 'This is ridiculous come on Draco is so annoying.' 'Finish your rounds Hermione, Blaise will catch up to you.'

She huffed away and continued down the hall way. But as she distanced herself from the mysterious best friends she felt somehow like the warmth had drained from her body, and she realized she had really enjoyed being next to Blaise and hadn't even really minded being around Draco. Interestingly enough back down the hall Blaise had felt the same way and even Draco now felt a sudden chill but chalked it up to a drafty window.

"Do not do what I think you are doing Blaise she is mine."

"Please you have had seven years and you have done nothing but send her further and further away we aren't five year olds anymore girls wont like you if you are mean to them little Draco."

"Shut up Blaise or you will regret it. I call her names everyday and I have to live with myself afterwards but I have to. Do you know what would happen to her if my father knew I loved her. She would be dead Blaise and then neither of us win."

"Draco you are acting ridiculous, she will choose whom she chooses and I don't think it will be you unless I do something idiotically stupid."

"This isn't a game Zabini."

"Oh last names alright. I never ever said it was Malfoy maybe I really do like her."

The atmosphere became tense and neither friend knew what to say next maybe they should just punch each other and get it over with they both had a feeling that is where it would end sometime anyway. No they both thought. No and they both turned on a heel and walked away. This situation would have to be handled later but clearly Blaise would have no issue. He was going to be the one. He would live next door to her, he would respect her space and her life, and then she would fall for him and he would take whatever she gave him, whatever she gave him. 'Stop it Blaise, we are in a public place thinking of her naked will only prove to embarrass you.' 'She was pretty before but this summer her hair had become almost perfect it was no longer bushy but wildly curly like sex hair.' 'Sex hair awesome you are thinking about her with sex hair, how about she has naturally very curly hair that no longer looks bushy but sophisticated?' 'I think we can agree on that.' 'We?' 'I' He really needed to stop talking to himself in his head.

Draco on the other hand was worried. He knew Blaise would be so close to her all the time. That he would get into her head and make her think he was perfect for her even though he had been protecting her as long as he could remember. 'Protecting her by making her think you hate her.' But he had to, if he hadn't she would have died a long time ago. He was never allowed to be happy and Hermione was maybe the one thing left that made him feel human. But he was to marry a Greengrass though he would only ever love one.

As both boys walked away from each other in different directions their minds both plagued them with insecurities about the new head girl, and as she herself finished her rounds she found herself thinking of all that could go wrong with her and Blaise in such close proximity and even what could go even wronger with her and Draco thanks to her new roommate.

The train gave one loud whistle and Hermione immediately forgot all her troubles though because she had just returned to the only place she truly loved. Home.

R&R please I need a little feedback since I plan on making this story long. Encouragement to continue maybe?


	3. Defense Against the Dark Arts Exs Style

A.N. I own nothing JKR just love her work and manipulate her awesomeness to my fantasy.

**Defense against the Dark Arts Exs Style**

The carriage ride to the castle was pleasant as usual only now Hermione was a bit uneasy due to the fact she was sitting so close to Blaise. They had to ride together to ensure everyone made it to their destination safe and promptly. As the got over the hill in front of the Hermione could see for the first time that year the castle in every window was some sort of candle representing safe shelter for its on coming occupants. The air in her lungs caught as she looked on at the beautiful place in front of her. She couldn't describe the emotions she felt in any other word than home.

Blaise exited the carriage as it was slowing to a stop reaching out his hand to help her descend. ' So polite' she thought.

"Blaise who do you think the new defense teacher is? Ginny was saying it is someone we all know. What do you think?"

"I don't know Hermione it could be anyone it isn't like the teacher hasn't been a surprise every year."

He was right she just had a weird feeling about this one. It was a similar feeling to the one she had when Umbridge became the newest defense target. 'I'm sure it is nothing they would never put someone in power like her ever again.' 'True but you usually have a very good gut intuition.'

Hermione and Blaise helped several first years with their trunks and pointed them in the direction of where they were to meet Mcgonagall, before entering the front doors themselves after every other classmate. They walked down the hall in silence closer then acquaintances but not glued to each other like they had anything between them, but someone Hermione felt a pull to be nearer to him. It was strange and before they stepped in front of the great halls doors their arms even brushed causing Blaise to apologize and Hermione to blush furiously.

She stopped short just before the entrance earning a confused look from Blaise but before she continued or even looked at him she took a deep breath and quickly entered the hall walking briskly in the opposite direction he did. He was a Slytherin after all and it wasn't like they would ever coexist together in the great hall where everything was so segregated.

They each took their respected seats as a loud hammering ran out creating still silence. Then Dumbledore stood to begin his annual speech.

"Welcome to all we have a wonderful year ahead of us and I would like to begin by introducing our newest professor of defense against the dark arts."

All the sudden a very very bad feeling flooded through Hermione that put her on the edge of her seat.

"He visited a few years ago and is a very talented and very young wizard himself who has been trained to specialize in Defense against the Dark arts from a very young age. So for this up coming year your newest teacher will be none other then Mr. Viktor Krum all the way from Bulgaria."with that a loud whooshing sound was heard as Hermione turned her head to see Viktor push open the double doors and walk strikingly down the middle of the room to the head of the hall and sit behind the long wooden table that seated the rest of the staff.

'oh you have got to be kidding me!' Hermione couldn't even look at him but felt like he was staring at her immediately. 'AWESOME the minute you get your boys straight you get an ex back in your life.' She could feel Harry staring at her from across the table and looked over to see Ronald almost crying with joy as his mouth hung agape. She couldn't even listen to the rest of Dumbledore's speech and only returned her attention when she heard her name.

"...And this years head boy and girl Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini, please stand you two, will help you if you have any questions tonight or ever for that matter that don't need immediate teacher attention."

She stood and waved once looking probably like a total idiot but now she knew for sure Viktor noticed her. 'SHIT!' 'Hermione you are a lady shut your dirty mouth if you can't speak correctly.' ' I didn't speak shut up.'

"So with that I bid you all goodnight feast, talk, and when you are done you will find your belongings in your respected houses and please all sleep well."

Hermione couldn't eat that whole night she was way too anxious and she only felt a tad more relaxed when she just happened to accidently look in Blaise's direction to see him looking back at her, which made her smile of course.

Dinner ended and she felt the need to exit the hall as fast a she could so that is what she did. 'Slow down there are people that will be confused and need your help.' 'Uhhhhh' she turned around in the hall and stood looking for anyone in need of help but only found Blaise exit as quickly as she did almost looking for her as if she had run off. He saw her and looked almost relieved she was still there.

"Interesting turn of events..."

"That is the understatement of the year I believe Blaise."

"Maybe but you might not think so by the end of the year." He wanted to be the interesting turn of events in her life. 'Wow you are a sap Blaise.'

Students began exiting the hall and Hermione and Blaise both busied themselves with helping their classmates and when the halls began to empty they decided to go check out their new head quarters.

"I think it will be green."

"No definitely red."

"10 sickles."

"Deal."

They walked down the hall at an awkward proximity again not close but not separated until the reached the picture of the snake with the lions mane.

"Holiday tree." Hermione said which was the password for the clashing house colors apparently.

They both stepped into the common room and Hermione's heart fell. It was green and gold with very few red and silver accents as to not make it look like a permanent Christmas. Before Hermione could say anything though she felt Blaise's strong body behind hers which made her jump. He put a hand on her hip to still her and leaned down to whisper "I won" in her ear before completely releasing her as if nothing had happened and walked further into the room. She remained frozen surprise on her face a slow blush creeping into her cheeks. She had wanted him to touch her for so long and now that he did she felt like her hip was on fire to be touched again. 'Calm down it was just nothing just a friend thing. He won that is all'

Blaise noticed Hermione's state and pretended to ignore it even though he was cheering for himself in his head. 'She totally likes you dude. She totally does and she still hates Draco you are so in for life with this girl.' He needed to continue to talk to himself though because he felt a new pull from his hand like it needed to touch her again or he might catch fire. 'That is weird.' But he ignored it and smiled at her and walked into his room to unpack his things.

Hermione took a few moments before she felt she could move without stumbling.'That was hot and I am bothered. Time to go to my room and busy myself unpacking not thinking about Blaise and all his sexiness or Viktor and him being an idiot and thinking it was okay to come and be a teacher here while I still attended.' She walked into her room and began unpacking as well.

Finished unpacking they both changed respectably and climbed into bed. Tomorrow was sunday so they still had one day to adjust to their new surroundings before beginning classes and Hermione planned on going on a walk of the grounds to clear her head and sort through how she really felt about this whole Viktor thing but in the mean time sleep sounded blissful and before long she fell into a dreamless sleep. Across the hall however Blaise tossed and turned for the coming hours thinking about why on earth his hands and his heart told him to venture into the bedroom next to his and hold the one thing he had burned for in a long time until a fitful sleep took him over as well.

**R&R please I want to know what you guys think about Viktor I am debating on how big a role he will play. SO let me know what you think. **


	4. And The War Begins

A.N. I own nothing JKR just love her work and manipulate her awesomeness to my fantasy.

**And The War Begins**

The feel of her skin was intoxicating. There was nothing like it. She was beautiful every bit of her even the things that weren't perfect were more perfect because they were flawed. Her hair wasn't bushy anymore but her curls now fell sensually around her face as her eyes penetrated his soul through half opened lids, her nose was small and cute and her tiny mouth formed a beautiful "O" shape as her body rocked against his and he imagined it around his cock. Her skin was unmarked and creamy across her shoulders and collar bone that all slightly protruded because of her thinness. Her breast were slightly different, one barely bigger than the other which was almost completely unnoticeable if you hadn't spent vast amounts of time exploring them. Her stomach was flat and it led to the very essence of her. Even her legs were beautiful and he ran his hands over them as she balanced herself above him. He felt like he was always staring at her when she was like this, in complete awe of her. She was his goddess.

"Please I need you." She whispered which brought him to action.

He picked her up and laid her gently on her back as he rested his weight on top of her small frame nuzzling his nose into her neck and blowing cool air all over her previously marked skin.

"You are so beautiful Hermione." He said as he kissed along her jaw bone to the corner of her mouth.

"You are so perfect." As her kissed each one of her temples.

"Sexy, and passionate, and smart." He kissed her forehead and stared into her eyes.

"Mine." and finally he kissed her mouth in a slow and sensual way that built into something that would last forever.

She wrapped her hands in his hair and yanked a little telling him she wanted more. He pressed her harder with his mouth, biting her lower lip asking for entrance to her mouth. She gave it and he slipped his tongue between her teeth to find her own tongue swirling in the most erotic way. She thought about how amazing it would feel some where else. His hands ran down her neck to her breast. He lightly grazed the soft skin around each nipple before brushing his thumbs over each peak. She gasped softly arching into him needing so much more of his touch.

"Please." was all she said and he lowered his head to her swells, sucking in one pebbled nipple first as he pinched the other between his fingers.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted this Hermione." he said as he switched breast grazing his teeth across the valley between his destination sucking once more on her other nipple.

"I have too you know that I have."

He felt whole with her he could never explain it. He trailed a hand down her abdomen to her hip bones and lightly scratched the skin right below it with his nails. She bucked her hips at the contact goose bumps appearing all over the same area. He left her nipple and trailed kisses down her rib bones stopping at her belly button and dipping his tongue inside as he trailed his hand to her inner thigh and began drawing circles there.

"I have wanted to touch you for so long, have wanted to make you scream my name. Please my princess let me continue."

He said as he gently parted her legs with both his hands kissing her lower abdomen and looking into her eyes. She said nothing only reached down and caressed his cheek as she smiled with one nod telling him to continue his sweet torture.

He kneeled then leaving her sensitive skin and grabbed one of her small feet and kissed the curve of the inside before looking at her burning brown eyes. He then kissed her ankles and looked into her eyes again like he was trying to burn his way into her soul. He kissed her calf, the bend in her knee, and all the way up her thigh before he looked at her again. Then without breaking eye contact her stuck out his tongue and began tracing circles into the apex of her thigh inching his way closer and closer to her curls.

"Do you want me love?" He whispered as he licked once the length of her slit. 'Uhhhhh she is so wet you could take her right now.'

"Mmmm Yes, yes I want you so much." He smiled with his eyes and parted her folds dropping his head and kissing her most sensitive button. She cried out from all the tension she needed him to stop his teasing and love her wholly, and before she could voice this he penetrated her with the length of his tongue and began lapping at her flowing juices pressing a thumb to her throbbing clit.

"Oh gods YES just like that." He continued picking up his pace almost vibrating his thumb back and forth back and forth until she thought she would explode. She was so close and he felt it she could tense on him at any second so he slowed almost to a halt earning him a loud disappointed sigh.

He wanted to feel her from the inside as she came so he switched his tongue and fingers suddenly circling her clit with his strong tongue and pushing two fingers roughly inside her.

"OHHH." She screamed as she bucked against him hard. He used his other hand to hold her down so he could continue sucking and licking her pearl. He pumped into her hard shallowly at first but then began thrusting the entire length of his fingers hitting her spot every time and before she knew it she was on the edge again.

"Oh PLEASE, PLEASE FUCK ME WITH YOUR FINGERS HARDER." He did thrusting quicker and harder causing her a slight amount of pain that was so damn erotic she had to bite down on her lip just to hold on a little longer.

"Cum for me Hermione. Cum for me so I can take you. I wont take you until you cum for me."

"OH IM SO CLOSE." He gently bit down on her clit making her scream out his name bucking wildly into her climax. She tensed around him so tightly he though he might unload right there from the sheer tightness of her around his fingers. She was so sexy and she had no idea. His dick was so painfully hard he knew he needed to take her soon to make sure he didn't spontaneously combust.

"FUCK ME FUCK ME PLEASE." She begged him. 'Finally this is the thing you have waited for.' He wriggled back up to her face and kissed her deeply her taste still lingering on his tongue as he shifted his weight to rest between he thighs. He wrapped his arms around her back almost cradling her and heard himself say "tell me if I hurt you please." She nodded.

He pulled her leg up and hooked it around his hip teasing her entrance with the tip of his manhood. Slapping himself against her clit a couple times earning him a moan from her beautifully elegant throat. He slowly pushed himself into her entrance until he met a resistance and looked into her eyes. Then in one motion he thrust into her feeling her tighten at the intrusion squinting with the pain. His chest twigged he couldn't stand to hurt her.

"Are you alright." She nodded and rocked into him signaling him to continue. He was still unsure and she rocked into him again smiling this time. She wanted this she really did.

"Please." She whispered and if it was possible his dick got even harder hearing her beg for him to fuck her. He began to rock into her slowly at first not withdrawing himself nearly at all. Only moving forward until he felt she was pain free.

"God you are so fucking beautiful. So fucking tight." He withdrew almost all the way and slowly slide back in his eyes rolling back into his head. He found her collar bone through her mass of curls and began sucking and biting down on it. She moaned loudly letting her breath become labored with need. His motion quickened and he began thrusting slightly upward looking for her spot.

"OH MMMM UHHHH." He found it and thrust himself in harder hitting the same place each time.

"HARDER!" she instructed and he obliged feeling like he would split her in two. She had no idea how much she would like this and she snaked a hand in between them and found her clit rubbing quick circles into herself heightening her experience. She began to tighten and he felt her walls around him and groaned at how amazing she felt.

"OH Hermione I'm so close. God you are so perfect." She began rocking back into him as his skin hit hers, matching his rhythm causing even more tension.

"OH OH OH....MMMM." Her back arched and she began cumming again. Harder this time then she had before her vision blurred and she felt like she was floating as she yelled out his name and gripped his arms tight her nails biting into his skin. He couldn't take it anymore she was clenching around him so hard he couldn't hold on.

"UHHH I'M GONNA CUM." He pistoned into her with new vigor as he felt his balls tighten. He whispered her name one last time looking directly into her eyes as he came hard her last spasms sucking him into her and taking every drop of himself he had to give her. She was shaking as he collapsed on top of her rolling to the side as they both sighed.

She turned and curled into him sweat covering both of their bodies. She rested her head against his chest kissing him where his heart pounded under her.

"I love you Draco." With that his vision went completely white and he sat up furiously his heart pounding his chest heaving. He reached for where she should have been but she wasn't there. He looked around his dark room there was no one. 'Damn it.' he punched into his covers. He ran his hands through his hair. He wanted her so much, he loved her with everything he had and he could never tell her it was the right thing to do. 'Are you sure it is the right thing to do?' 'There is no other option.' 'You do realize if Blaise loves her she will die just the same wouldn't you feel safer if you were the one to protect her not Blaise.'

"UHHHHHHH!" He let out frustrated. Why was she so damn difficult to figure out all the time.

He didn't know what to do, but he knew he couldn't continue in the direction he was going now. They were on the verge of war for God sake he needed to let her know how he felt what if he never got to ever again. Blaise was his best mate though. 'He knew you loved her and went after her anyway why can't you do the same?' This was true. Fine it was settled then. He would let her know how he felt eventually he just didn't know how yet. However one thing was for sure, Blaise was no longer the only one fighting for her and what Blaise didn't know is that Draco was ready to fight to the death, Hermione was his and that was all there was to it.

**R&R please and tell me what you think. Love all, ladyladylove here.**


	5. First Days and First Dates

A.N. I own nothing JKR just love her work and manipulate her awesomeness to my fantasy.

**First Days and First Dates**

Hermione woke Monday morning refreshed. She was glad to have Blaise as a roommate of sorts they worked extremely well together. They had spent their Sunday lounging about cleaning here and there and decorating a little more, they talked about their class schedules and their summers, and they even played favorites where Hermione found out Blaise loved spicy food, brunettes, and raspberries. Today was her first day though and as she began getting ready her nerves seemed to come alive. She wasn't worried about making friends, she already had those, and the difficulty of her classes wasn't a problem for her either, what she was really nervous about was seeing Viktor. It had been so long and the last time she had seen him he had asked her to spend the summer with him in Bulgaria.

"Hermione?" there was a small knock on the door.

"Umm yes?" she asked while opening it.

There stood Blaise in his black slacks and fitted white shirt and black robe. ' God he looks edible.' 'Stop that, he is your roommate.' She stood there with a questioning look in her eyes waiting for him to answer her but he just stood looking at her as well. 'Holy wow she looks amazing.' 'School girl fantasy much Blaisy?'

"Ummmm I uhhh I just wanted to make sure you were up...I am going to get breakfast." and with that he turned sharply on his heels and almost ran away.

"Oh." Hermione whispered 'I would have liked to go with him...oh well'

She grabbed her bag and headed down to the great hall for breakfast before her classes started she didn't have Defense Against the Dark Arts until after lunch and she was looking forward to Charms and Potions so her step quicken thinking of how well she would do in each of them. She arrived at the table with a smile and sat down quietly.

"Well don't you look happy today." Ginny commented. Hermione turned and began talking to her about her new roommate and quarters. As breakfast went on Harry and Ron wandered in late as always and sat down across from her and Ginny.

"I'm starving." Ron said

"So Hermione are you looking forward to our first day?" Harry asked.

"I'm really thinking this year isn't going to be anything great you know mate and I'm especially not looking forward to Potions and Snape come on he might as well grovel to Malfoy and all the rest of the Slytherins we all know their parents pay him off to favor them."

"Thank you Ron I am so glad your name is Hermione and you can answer things so eloquently." Hermione whispered.

"I am quite looking forward to Viktor though I mean everyone knows he is the best quitich player in decades why he gave it up to come here I will never know."

'Uhhhhh Ronald I hate you! You know I don't want to see him why must you be so in love with Viktor Krum?' Clearly she wasn't going to get her opinion across so she stayed silent the rest of breakfast. It was soon time to leave and begin the day. Hermione said goodbye to Ginny and headed to charms where she sat in the same seat she sat in every year, Harry and Ron joined on either side of her. They shared this class with the hufflepuffs and obviously won all the points ever awarded in this class. Honestly she had no idea how the hufflepuffs were even a house. They were all very nice yes but none of them had anything of value to ever say if you were looking for anything more intellectual then how great your sweater or hair looked day to day. Hermione loved charms though and had always been very good at it ever since her first year. She of course was eventually seated next to Ron instead of Harry as to help Ron along since he always had quite a bit of difficulty.

Their lesson passed quickly and Hermione was awarded 50 points for her house for being the first one to successfully via-aparate an object to other place and back. Ron only successfully did this once the entire class after an hour of coaching from Hermione. Class ended and they set off for potions they had had it with the Slytherins for seven years and she expected nothing less but was surprised when she entered into a room full of Ravenclaws. 'Huh why aren't the slytherins here?'

Potions went as well as potions could go. Snape naturally hating her house awarded Ravenclaw most of the points and rightfully so the Ravenclaws were geniuses and the only one who held a candle to them in her house was herself so. Though she didn't particularly enjoy potions she found herself never wanting it to end, as she knew what was after lunch and didn't want to admit to herself how nervous she was about it. Unfortunately it ended and Harry Ron and Hermione set off to lunch. She picked at everything not really eating anything worth talking about. She watched Ron stuff food in his mouth as always, how could she have ever liked him. 'Ick.' Her stomach was doing flips on the walk to DADA. 'I hate this, I hate this, I hate this.'

"Come on Hermione it can't be that bad." Harry said noticing her lack of enthusiasm.

"Right since you dated him..." She hissed and walked into the classroom not looking at anyone. She sat in the very back not normal for her, she always sat in the front and her two best friends sat around her. She didn't even look up until someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Umm Hermione you are sitting in my seat." She turned towards the voice. It was Blaise...Blaise... why did they have this class together.

"Oh well it is a new year I thought I would sit here I didn't know it was yours." she said.

"Oh well I guess I can just sit in front of you it is no big deal." he replied. 'How sweet of you Blaise.'

Suddenly she thought this class might not be so bad. But then it started. Viktor walked in and gave her a very pointed glance as he said. "'Ello my 'ame iz Meester Krum and I am 'or new Defense 'gainst the Dark Arts teechar." He stared at her as if only speaking to her. 'Awesome could you make it any more obvious Viktor honestly...'

Hermione looked around trying to make it seem she didn't care who he was and saw Ron with his mouth open tears in his eyes like he couldn't believe he was this close to Viktor Krum. 'If I could kill Ronald I would do it this instant.' She kept looking around trying to avoid his gaze as he continued speaking and found the back of Blaise's head rather interesting. She began thinking about Blaise and how smart he was, about how nice he was, about how flawless his skin was, about his muscles developed over years of playing quitich, about his abbs, about his eyes, about his sexy accent, and the way he said her name. 'I wonder if my name could sound any better from his mouth.' 'what did you have in mind Hermione?' 'Oh nothing, nothing I'm sure Blaise sounds the same if he is talking in public or in my bed.' He turned around immediately like he heard her say that and looked at her. 'Omg did I just say that out loud?' 'No you didn't he just feels you staring at him.' She blushed and smiled at him. He winked at her and turned back around to continue listening to Viktor. She turned to Viktor as well who seemed to have noticed the exchange between Hermione and Blaise.

Defense dragged on and it became apparent to nearly everyone Hermione didn't want to be there. She was very uncharacteristically doodling on her paper, and it seemed to be noticed by everyone in the room. Then right before the bell sounded Viktor began speaking again assigning homework most likely she would just get it from Harry.

"Mees Granger 'ould you stay behinz." 'Damn it, damn it, damn it.'

The rest of the class filed out after the bell and left Hermione and Viktor there alone. Neither of them spoke for a while and finally he said. "Hermione, if it iz so bad for 'ou to be 'ere 'ou may be excuzez from my class."

"No no Viktor it isn't that bad, it is just well it is awkward don't you think."

"Every time I look at 'ou I cannot 'ee my student Hermione. 'ou will alwayz be my lover firz."

"See that is why Viktor I must be nothing more then your student. How else will this ever work."

"'Ou never wrote bak to me."

"I couldn't come to you and I didn't know what to say. You must have known it was over how were we to have continued with you living in another country."

"It 'ould hav worked."

"It couldn't have worked. Maybe I didn't want it to work. I am happy now can't you see that. I want to be here, I want to be in this class but it can't be this way. We can't be Viktor and Hermione anymore it is Mr. Krum and Ms. Granger, teacher and student."

"What if I don want it that way?"

"I want it that way Viktor. That is the only way there is. I have to go please." and with that she turned and left his office.

"uhhhh." He let out. He was so frustrated. There was no one he had met before of after Hermione that he had liked so much. Sure there were girls from the games who would die to be with him physically or emotionally, but they all seemed so desperate. They seemed like they didn't know the real him they only wanted him because he was popular and had lots of money. Hermione had been different, she was sweet, a woman, took care of him, she was smart, and he could talk to her, but mostly he felt he could be himself around her, like she never cared that he was excellent at riding a broom, or had a killer throw, she just liked him for him. When she had stopped returning his letters he knew something was wrong. He tried to forget her, and went on a world wide tour with his team. He played around in different countries for two years, but he never forgot her not after all the women he had been with they never smelled enough like her, tasted enough like her, looked enough like her. So when the position for a new teacher became available he knew he needed to apply. Maybe if he could talk to her, see her she would remember him, she would remember what they had together. But she said now she didn't want him, that she didn't care anymore, she was happy, and happy with who. Probably that stupid Blaise Zabini git. What was so special about him honestly. He was nothing more then a clever Slytherin with dark skin. He was from Italy so what he had an accent that is nothing knew to Hermione. He was head boy. 'Oh my god, he is head boy, Hermione is head girl. Of course you idiot they are sleeping together they are only right across the hall no one to patrol which of them is going where in between their rooms. How easy.' But would Hermione really give herself to someone like Blaise? She hadn't given herself to him. 'That is ridiculous Hermione would never unless they were official and serious, there is no way Hermione Granger is sleeping around with Blaise Zabini.' But why did he feel so unsure and uneasy about it? He wasn't sure really but something about the way they looked at each other made him nervous, made him think that just maybe Hermione Granger had changed a little bit for this Italian student of his, or maybe just maybe she just wasn't the same Hermione Granger at all.

Little did Viktor know Blaise had been plotting since early Sunday morning exactly how to get Hermione to fall in love with him and everything was going accordingly. He had spent all day Sunday making her feel comfortable around him even sharing things about himself he normally wouldn't he had made her feel special in his mind and all that was left was to make her feel physically wanted and then he could ask her out on a date and set his whole plan in motion. Several times during their class he had turned around to look at her but all of these times she was staring at Ron or Krum or even trying to talk to Harry or drawing on her paper. But then he felt it, eyes in the back of his head like someone was calling him to turn around and he did. There in front of him were two chocolate brown eyes and a quickly reddening face who had been caught red handed admiring him. He wanted her to feel like he wanted her to stare at him because he kind of did. She shyly smiled and he winked at her as if saying he knew she wanted to see him naked. 'I do want her to see me naked.' 'whoa now slow down there Italian stallion.'

The bell rang and Hermione was asked to stay after with "Viktor" of course he would still be in love with her. 'Great more competition.' He waited outside the classroom all his classes were over so he figured it couldn't hurt and they were going to the same place. Sooner rather then later Hermione exited the room flushed and almost angry not expecting to see him there at all.

"Oh Blaise I didn't know you were still here did you need to ask him something? So sorry I took so long he is still inside, I'm sure he would see you."

"Oh no Hermione actually I was just waiting for you, I figured we are going to the same place so why not walk with you. You weren't that long I promise." 'Good job mate charming.'

She blushed obviously taken aback by his charm. "That was very nice of you Blaise." she whispered. He inched a little closer to her as they walked.

"Well you see Hermione I actually had a question for you, you see I was wondering, well I was thinking there is a trip to Hogsmeade this coming weekend and well I know it is only monday but I wanted to ask you before anyone else did you see."

"Ask me what Blaise?"

"Well I wanted to ask you maybe if you would like to go with me there, and maybe we could grab something to eat. You know sort of like a date, unless you don't want it to be a date in which case it doesn't need to be a date, I was just thinking since you know we have kind of been flirting I guess it would be a date, but again it doesn't have to be." he was silenced by her hand in his. He looked down at it and then into her eyes. She squeezed his hand gently and said. "Oh Blaise don't be silly it will be a date, I would love to go with you."

'Awesome dude you are a total idiot you looked so dumb.' ' UMM who cares she just said yes who is the idiot now.' ' We are the same person.' 'Right....'

He thought she would drop his hand but she didn't and instead they just continued down the hall to their living quarters hand in hand. He felt like it was the most normal thing in the world, like he should have been holding her hand all along. But little did he know another Slytherin had been watching, watching her since the beginning of her class, thinking of all the ways he would change her mind about him, how he really wanted to punch Viktor Krum, and now how he even wanted to avada his best friend. Neither Hermione nor Blaise noticed Draco, but Draco noticed her warm hand in his and for a moment wished it had been his hand she had held as she agreed to go on a date with him before he walked away already thinking of a new plan.


	6. Maybe he isn't so bad

A.N. I own nothing JKR just love her work and manipulate her awesomeness to my fantasy

Also special shout out to ebm56 and kk1999 my multiple reviewers love you guys and appreciate you taking the time out of your day to review my work.

**Maybe he isn't so bad**

Tuesday passed slowly for Hermione. She excelled naturally in all her classes and was still exceedingly awkward in DADA with Viktor. She and Blaise hadn't talked much since yesterday afternoon when he asked her out since he had quitich try outs and she had studying to do. She huffed as she thought about it since he was currently at those same tryouts for the second day. 'Is this how it will always be me waiting around for Blaise to come home from practice.' 'Come home? Please you aren't married.' She huffed again, she had long ago finished studying and now had nothing to occupy herself with. She stood and began cleaning different things through out their common area. There was a knock at the door and she went to answer it, too surprised to even comprehend anything once she realized who was there.

"What are you doing here Draco?"

"Well, umm I came to ask you for help on our Defense Against the Dark Arts homework and I knew you had probably already finished it and understood it well."

"Excuse me? Why would you ask me? And why aren't you at your tryouts aren't you the captain this year?"

"Yes well this was more important, school first right? Blaise is the co-captain so he is holding the tryouts today while I do homework."

"You haven't answered why you would come to me."

"Because I knew you were finished and understood it and in case you haven't realized I am second in our class after of course you. So if I didn't understand their was only one logical person to go to."

"Well I can't help you I am busy, I am cleaning."

"Why the house elfs do that here?"

"I like to clean so excuse me."

"I can help you, it will be done faster then you can help me."

"You clean? Have you ever cleaned anything in your life?"

"No but I am sure it isn't that difficult."

She thought about this for a few seconds and then opened the door wider not saying a word and let him slip by her into the common area her and Blaise shared.

"Thank you."

Did Draco Malfoy just say thank you? She brushed it off and began picking up things that weren't in their place and righting the situation. He in turn took out his wand and uttered a simple spell and every surface in the room was dusted immediately.

"No you can't do it that way. It never gets done as well you have to do it by hand."

Draco looked at her his head slightly turned. 'She has got to be kidding right? Why are we wizards if we can't clean with magic. Blasphemy!'

"Would you rather suffer through your essay alone?" She asked challenging him to disagree.

He transfigured a vase into a rag and began wiping the surfaces that were just magically dusted. She smiled. 'Did you see that she smiled just because you didn't argue.' 'Hmm if you thought about that a long time ago like I suggested this would be going differently already.' She shook his head to clear it. All he wanted to think about right now was Hermione. He was better at Defense Against the Dark Arts then she was and he was pretty sure she knew that. He just needed to speak to her, he needed to be alone with her to show her he wasn't just a blood status crazy Slytherin. They silently went about the room dusting and picking up clutter and Hermione even conjured a muggle contraption called a vacuum and showed him how it worked. It was quite interesting actually. She on the other hand was amazed Draco had so willingly touched anything muggle let alone helped her clean the apartment by hand. When everything was finished she was almost saddened they had found and comfortable silence like they were old friends and it was coming to an end.

"Well what is it you need help with in our essay. I didn't think you of all people would have trouble with it." 'Hermione did you just compliment him. Shame on you.' 'Why he has been nice thus far and it is true he is probably better then me.'

"Well it isn't so much what the topic is. It is more I can't grasp how I want to say what I want to say."

"Ahh writers block it is." He smiled at this. She was being so non judgmental. How could she be so nice to him after all the terrible things he had said to her?

"Would you mind reading it and editing and then helping me with the second half of it. I am some what stumped."

"Not at all." She did always like a good editing challenge especially when someone's writing bordered her own. She read for several minutes and Draco found himself just watching her. He couldn't explain how or when it happened but he had some how fallen completely in love with Hermione Granger whilst she believed he completely hated her. He loved her hair the most he thought to himself it was so unruly unlike her personality. It was as if she was begging herself to rebel unconsciously since it never cooperated with her.

She set his paper down and turned to him about to speak when she noticed he was staring his eyes sort of glazed over like he was looking at someone he loved dearly. Her brow furrowed in confusion, this whole situation was becoming very odd to her. Draco was so unpredictable which is something that had always intrigued her about him. She would even have gone as far to say that if Draco didn't hate her so much they would actually have been quite good friends who knows maybe even more, she had always found him very attractive. 'But he mustn't hate you anymore he is sitting in your living room asking for your thoughts.' 'Oh please he is probably just scheming to be first typical Draco.' His face flushed then after realizing he had been caught and he quickly picked up his paper.

"What did you think?"

"Umm.....I think it is exceptional so far in fact I didn't even see the parallels you pointed out between the unspeakables. It is interesting how one makes you feel physical pain while another leaves you emotionally wrecked by being invaded by someone else. The third just leaves you dead emotionally and physically it was interesting. Why don't you talk about maybe the history of their origin or maybe delve deeper into the after math of the curses themselves."

" A good point living after being physically tortured or having your mind invaded, it actually is an interesting idea."

She never in a million years thought she would be having this deep a conversation with Draco about something so stimulating. Hermione loved to argue her opinion and she always felt she was lacking that with her two best friends they so willingly gave into her because she had beaten them so many times, it wasn't fun anymore. But someone like Draco could hold his own. 'Hmm I wonder if he enjoys to argue.'

"What are your views on after shock care. I mean once you have been tortured so long your mind just goes, like Neville's parents do you believe that if someone literally has no mind capacity left and they rely on machines or magic to live they should continue though there is no more hope?"

"Honestly I see both sides. Our ideas and knowledge are growing everyday there is nothing that says something wont be invented to help people like Neville's parents but on the other hand we have no idea when that will be. Would you want to continue inhabiting this earth if you couldn't recognize anyone you once knew, when you forget to eat because your brain no longer tells you it is necessary, or when you have no control over any of your emotions and could break out at any moment with any range of feelings for no reason?"

She was stunned. They continued their discussion his paper completely falling to the way side. They began discussing other things like: if certain endangered plants should be saved and their true purposes and if they were being used correctly, how they both thought divination was a joke and they just made up what they saw in their tea, and they even eventually talked about what they thought of their fellow students.

"No way Cormac is an idiot. I can't believe you think he is attractive, he hasn't anything between his ears. Surely you like more then just large arms from playing quitich all day and never being good at anything else."

"Cormac is very nice."

"Nice? So you want someone who will never challenge you and follow you around like a little puppy?"

"I didn't say that I was just trying to think of something positive to say about him and all I came up with were his arms and his niceness. Plus you said Pansy was pretty as well, and Pansy is a complete slag. She has been with every boy at our school. Why would you want something so used when you could have someone untainted?" 'Like who Hermione?'

"Oh right like who?" 'God damn it you think alike. Well do you have an answer oh wise one?' 'No.....Shit, shit shit.'

"I don't know Draco you have every girl in school chasing after you. Why is it you always seem so uninterested?"

"Maybe I am already in love with someone..." What? Why did that kind of bother her when he said that? 'It is only normal you have been sitting here talking and you kind of like talking it is normal to not like that this will probably never happen again.'

"Oh." She whispered her face flushing. He didn't mean to upset her. He couldn't just come out and say it was her. Hello it had been her all along. But he could just say it. He leaned in closer to her trying to get his point across.

"What the hell are you doing here mate?" 'Oh shit that doesn't sound good.'

"Blaise I was wondering when you were going to show up. How were tryouts you held them late today it is already 9."

"Oh my god it is nine. I have to go take a shower and get er ready for tomorrow."

"Ah don't let me keep you them Hermione I will just finish talking to Blaise and show myself out. Thank you so much. I really hope we can continue this later." and with that he picked up her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles as a deep crimson spread across her cheeks. 'God she is so beautiful I wish her face would flush like that for me always.' Draco thought.

She ran from the room into one closed off from the boys and sank down on her bed. But shortly their fighting ensued and she couldn't help but really over hear everything they were talking about.

"Just what in the hell are you doing here?"

"Relax I just needed help on that one essay I told you I was doing."

"Right you needed help in DADA please that is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard and even so why would you ask Hermione you know you make better grades in that class then she does."What how on earth would Blaise know what grades she made, and she knew it Draco didn't need help!

"I just needed help editing and rephrasing." 'That really didn't sound convincing.'

"Draco stop it I know what you are doing. I already asked her out she is mine." 'His this isn't some kind of war, what are they talking about?'

"No she isn't. She is mine and she has been since we were twelve. Just because she agreed to go on one date with you doesn't mean at all I can't convince her to do the same with me shortly." 'Since we were twelve? I punched him when we were twelve.

"Why are you doing this you know it wont work."

"Will work and I am doing it because I should have a long time ago. I love her!" 'WHAT? HE LOVES ME WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?'

A loaded pause filled the air in the other room as Hermione began to think. He had an terrible way of showing he loved her. He had always called her names and treated her so terribly.

He began again his voice now sounding shaken like he was on the verge. "Blaise you know I care about her. Think about what would happen if either of us truly took her as a wife. Think about it countless attacks from pure blooded supremacists. People just like our very own parents, she would be dead Blaise, dead before she even made it to the altar. Why are we doing this to her. I have tried so long to make her hate me because that would be easier. Knowing I couldn't be with her was easier if she hated me, easier if she didn't know I really cared. But I can't keep denying her anymore. I love her, and as much as I can't put her in danger, I can't continue to hurt her with these words I have never meant."

"Then just leave it alone Draco. What I decide to do shouldn't matter to you."

"Of course it matters I would much rather be the one protecting her if she gets brought into our world then you. I love her too much to watch her die at your mistakes."

"MY MISTAKES. Your very own father would kill her in an instant if he knew about this. At least my mother doesn't really care what I do as long as I don't marry into something she doesn't approve of."

"So what are you saying you want her just for now? How could you do that to her. She isn't just some Pansy Blaise! She is pure and amazing and loving and wonderful how can you even think of tainting that."

"This is ridiculous, you can't honestly tell me you are thinking of her having your children, putting yourself in the position to lose something so dear to you. I couldn't do it. I couldn't put her or myself in a situation that would cause so much pain and suffering."

"I know I just can't live like this anymore either."

Hermione's heart was pounding in her chest. She couldn't take this anymore. She walked into her bathroom and slammed the door trying to let them both know she had just heard everything. She turned on the water and stepped in trying to rinse the tightness of her muscles away. But she couldn't focus on anything because he head was spinning in so many different directions. Draco loved her and so did Blaise but Blaise only wanted to date her while they were in school, Draco wanted forever and decided to go about proving that by calling her endless names to protect her from what? Himself, his family, the people in the pure blooded world. Why did any of this even matter, apart from the fact that Hermione had had a really good time with Draco just now what else did she really have to go on, did she want to date someone that saw no future in her like Blaise. Draco respected her innocence and didn't want Blaise to taint it. She stepped out of the shower and went back to her room, realizing the fighting had stopped. She went to lay on her bed, and as she got closer she saw a folded piece of paper.

"Hermione,

I am so sorry you had to hear that love. You probably want answers and I will give them to you whenever you feel ready to talk to me. I really enjoyed tonight and can only tell you how sorry I am for being the way I have been before. I thought I could save you from well from me I suppose. Please talk to me soon I will keep trying even if you don't so might as well just talk to me.

D"

She let out a frustrated grunt and flung herself back on her bed right when someone knocked on her door.

"Hermione please open the door." It was Blaise.

She didn't move though. She was confused and for some strange reason she didn't want to talk to him right now. He didn't try again just walked across the hall and gently closed his own door. She clapped her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes trying to clear her mind. How did she feel about Blaise now? Had it changed? How did she feel about what Draco had said and what he had written?

'Maybe Draco isn't so bad. If his intentions were good this entire time how can you blame him. Sure he went about it terribly but it was still sort of noble.' 'No!' 'Why not he is just as attractive as Blaise if not more so. He is smart and funny, and he can argue with you something Blaise has yet to do. Admit it you feel challenged by him and that turns you on' ' I am not turned on!' 'Really because the amount of heat between your thighs proves otherwise.' UHHHHHH why was her mind so dirty. 'Because you have made us wait for 17 years to be with anyone. Please don't make it to 18 I will kill you.'

'STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT! Logically Hermione what are the pros and cons?'

'WAIT I have a better idea. Why not date them both. I mean people do that all the time right. You could go out with both of them not seriously I mean and then you could decide which you liked best and choose.'

'But they are best friends I wouldn't want to tear them apart.' 'Look news-flash I think that happened a long time ago.'

She was kind of right. They seemed like they had had this fight before many times. She was still unsure what she felt about either of them though.

'What is one date with them going to do?'

Nothing. She was right She would figure out her feelings by getting to know them both better, and while she honestly liked Blaise and could see herself with him she felt like after what she had just heard and Draco's letter he at least deserved to explain himself. She finally removed her towel and instead of dressing just slithered under her covers. She closed her eyes in the pitch black room and as sleep took her she saw an image of two boys so different physically one tall and blonde with snow white skin and amazing abs and on with chocolate skin and short hair, large arm muscles and a breath taking smile.

So maybe Draco Malfoy wasn't so bad. But then again neither in any way shape or form was Blaise.

**Please read and review I have so many hits and visitors each day with this story and no one leaves me reviews. Come on guys I can take it I swear. **


	7. This Isn't Over

A.N. I own nothing JKR just love her work and manipulate her awesomeness to my fantasy

Dear readers,

I am so sorry I have been away, my grandmother died after a very long struggle with breast cancer and it was very very difficult for me. There were so many things that went into this loss and since my parents weren't around in my life the responsibility of these proceedings were left up to me. After everything was finally handled I was to say the least exhausted and heart broken and I went on hiatus for a while. But my husband has convinced me to write as it is an excellent outlet. I apologize greatly for my absence, thank you for your loving Pms about me returning and your not so loving ones they were motivating as well I guess. Anyway I am posting two chapters now and I am going to work really hard at posting quickly for the next couple weeks to make up for everything.

Love always,

ladyladylove here

**This Isn't Over**

The pause that filled the air was heavy and violent Blaise knew that Draco was ready to snap at any moment. Draco inhaled deeply for a few moments before carrying on, this time visibly shaken.

"Blaise you know I care about her. Think about what would happen if either of us truly took her as a wife. Think about it countless attacks from pure blooded supremacists. People just like our very own parents, she would be dead Blaise, dead before she even made it o the altar. Why are we doing this to her? I have tried so long to make her hate me because that would be easier. Knowing I couldn't be with her was easier if she hated me, easier if she didn't know I really cared. But I can't keep denying her anymore. I love her, and as much as I can't put her in danger, I can't continue to hurt her with these words I have never meant."

'Ridiculous Draco, a wife come on you are thinking about marrying her!'

"Then just leave it alone Draco. What I decide to do shouldn't matter to you."

He reddened his temples began to pulsate. "OF course it matters I would much rather be the one protecting her if she gets brought into our world then you. I love her too much to watch her die at your mistakes." he hissed out.

"MY MISTAKES! Your very own father would kill her in an instant if he knew about this. At least my mother doesn't really care what I do as long as I don't marry into something she doesn't approve of."

'Why did you say that? You know very well she is probably listening on the other side of this door, and now she thinks you just want to use her.' 'I don't just want to use her but marriage come on...we are soooo not there yet.'

"So what are you saying?" Draco whispered, "You want her just for now? How could you even think like that. She isn't just some Pansy Blaise! She is pure and amazing and loving and wonderful how can you think of tainting that."

'I know she isn't Pansy you asshole! God damn it she doesn't want you just fucking leave it.' Blaise was becoming angry, angrier then he had been in a very very long time, but was Draco seriously sitting in his living room talking about children with Hermione Granger?

"This is ridiculous, you can't honestly tell me you are thinking of her having your children, putting yourself in the position to lose something so dear to you. I couldn't do it. I couldn't put her or myself in a situation that would cause so much pain and suffering."

'I like Hermione I do but I can't commit to her like that right now. Plus am I really even alright with marrying her what if these things draco speaks of happen she would be gone. I would love her until the end of the earth and then someone would take her from me and our beautiful children how could I do that to her or myself of my children?'

Another pause filled the air and a loud slam was heard on the other side of Hermione's bedroom door. Draco paled visibly.

"Of course she heard everything you idiot did you expect her to just go take a shower and pretend like no one was yelling outside her door?" Blaise shot heatedly. Draco said nothing just knocked lightly on Hermione's door and and when there was no answer just walked right in. He needed to explain himself he couldn't just leave her so confused, he knew she must be.

'Well I'm not going to fucking sit here either and deal with this it is way too embarrassing. We can talk when Blaise isn't ten feet away.'

Draco felt terrible how could he just lose it like that. He had sort of known all along she would be listening but the thought never really took consequence until after she slammed her bathroom door. He walked over to her desk, it was covered in all kinds of books, old vintage looking quills, candles of different colors, and parchment that was slightly thicker then what he used. He grabbed a piece and a quill and quickly wrote a note explaining he was sorry and that he needed to talk about this with her.

'Well this is a quick change, not as charming as I would have like for her to find out, but now everything will change thank god I have waited forever to finally tell her.' 'Just because you tell her anything wont mean she will like you at all, she could laugh in your face and go off snogging Blaise for all you know you were a right git to her weren't you!' 'I really really really really hope that doesn't happen.'

He folded he note and set it gently on her bed. The space smelled like her and he couldn't help but notice. He heard the water shut off in the bathroom and turned quickly to leave taking one last glance and her beautiful space that held the pieces of the beautiful her, and silently shut the door. Blaise was still where he had left him just staring on at him like he was crazy. Draco just walked past him to the portrait hole. He pressed on the door and opened it, not bothering to turn around as he whispered.

"This isn't over dear friend, and I wont stop until she knows everything and wants nothing more then me." and with that he disappeared into the darkened hallway as Blaise's eyes filled with anger at the now empty spot that Draco had stood.

**R&R please I miss you guys so much! Hit the blue button**


	8. At Last

A.N. I own nothing JKR just love her work and manipulate her awesomeness to my fantasy

**At Last**

Blaise was left speechless as his best friend left his home. 'How dare he speak to me in that manner! What gives him any right to come parading in here like he owns our space, like he owns our lives, he has no right to disrupt our environment like that!' 'Since when did everything become ours?' 'What?' 'Ours like you and Hermione you weirdo she agreed to one date not 8 children and a wedding cake shut up you girl!'

He felt terrible, he couldn't believe he had let her go one listening to that for so long, she didn't deserve it in the least. Draco was right she was pure and wonderful and caring and beautiful and amazing and smart or whatever the fuck he said it was all true. She deserved the best and he had let her listen them talk about her like she was some prize to be won. 'Oh Hermione I hope you will not hold this against me.'

He walked to her door, and heard the water no longer running. He knocked softly. "Hermione please open the door." ' Please let me explain to you you mean so much more to me then what it sounded like.'

There was no reply, but unlike Draco, Blaise had made a promise to himself to respect her and her space and he was going to stick to that. So he just crossed the hall and closed his own door undressing and showering and climbing into bed earlier then usual for him. He just couldn't think about this anymore, he couldn't think about what an idiot he was one more time for the rest of the night so he lay down and just let sleep take him.

Across the hall Hermione herself was laying in her own bed, but she couldn't fall asleep it was still rather early only probably eleven maybe. She had listened to Blaise shower and heard him pulling drawers in and out getting ready for bed himself. She heard him lay down and then nothing she longed for sleep to take her but it wouldn't she kept tossing and turning but the whole thing was just bothering her so much.

'You decided you will go on a date with both of them what is the problem go to fucking sleep.'

'That isn't it you don't understand does Blaise even want me? What if he just thinking I would be fun to I don't know have some fun with while he is in school?'

'Why is that such a bad thing why are you so ready to just get married? You are so young just live you never do just live and don't think so much about it.'

What just live, that was so fucking easy right. Actually now that she was thinking about it it was she wanted to know if Blaise thought she was some kind of slut so why not just fucking ask him.

She threw her covers off and stormed across the hall. She opened Blaise's door and turned on the light she walked over to his bed and sat down just looked at him.

'This is weird why did I do this. He is sleeping I should go.'

'No god damn it fucking ask what you came to ask.'

'FINE!'

She leaned over and shook Blaise gently.

"Blaise, Blaise wake up please I have to talk to you."

He began to stir and then his eyes fluttered open revealing the deepest green she had ever seen. They changed color slightly as the light hit them. He focused and turned to her shock evident on his face.

"Hermione what are you doing in here?" He asked.

"Blaise look I heard everything. I know everything and I just want to know..."

"No I don't think you are anything like Pansy Hermione you should know that."

'What how the fuck did he know what I was going to ask?'

"I am so sorry you had to hear that I knew you were listening and it was so ungentlmenly that I let it continue to the point it did, I should have stopped it. I know you are nothing like Pansy Hermione but I can't sit here and tell you that I am thinking about marrying you, how could I we aren't dating and that is a huge commitment, I would never ever say something of that magnitude that I wasn't whole heartedly sure of. That doesn't mean I don't want to date you but I am not going to just throw something like that around like Draco."

He looked at Hermione not knowing what was to come, and what she did next was by far the most shocking thing she had ever done in his presence thus far. She smiled, pulled back the covers and snuggled close to his body laying her head on his bare chest that he was only just realizing was bare.

'Well god damn she is going to sleep in your bed snuggled next to you.'

'Did you just fucking say snuggled I am a fucking man don't you ever say snuggled ever again!'

'Whatever shut up.'

He reached for his wand and waved it turning the lights out as he wrapped his other arm around her pulling her closer into his body.

"Blaise I want to date you too but I'm just going to let you know I am going to go out with him once, I'm not saying I like him by any means but I think I deserve an apology for all the things he has done and I intend to get one."

"Bella hai ragione, I agree. Your life is your life Hermione and if you did want him god forbid, but if you did all I ask is you let me know when you are no longer mine to want please."

"Of course." He felt her smirk into his heart and he softly kissed the top of her head and with in minutes they were both sleeping very very peacefully at last.

**R&R I know I have been gone and I am soooooooo sorry but I miss you guys love always always always. Hit the blue button!**


	9. The Flowers and The Sex Talk

A.N. I own nothing JKR just love her work and manipulate her awesomeness to my fantasy

**The Flowers and The Sex Talk**

The sun began making an appearance through the sheer window curtains, rousing Hermione from her dreamless sleep. She shivered and rolled toward the radiating heat that was behind her nuzzling her way in deeper to the only source of warmth in the room. Blaise had already been awake almost an hour though and as if the fact she had slept in his bed all night with a very half naked him wasn't arousing enough the nuzzling and the slight whimpering upon contact with the heat that was his chest kind of made him want to ravish her in the strewn satin sheets that once neatly covered his bed.

"Hermione we have to get up now, and get ready for breakfast and what not." At the utterance of this sentence Hermione's eyes shot open and she looked straight at Blaise blushing slightly.

'Oh my god did I seriously sleep in Blaise's bed last night. What is wrong with you you idiot.'

'Indeed what is wrong with you? Why have we not done this before? You do realize your hand is on some very very naked and defined abs right now correct?'

'Oh my god.'she thought as she wrenched her hand away 'Oh my god!'

"Hey, hey why are you blushing like you are embarrassed nothing happened we fought, you needed friendly reassurance, you slept here, you get cold so I was close, not anything to be embarrassed about I promise."

"Oh well umm I need to get dressed then." Hermione replied slipping out of bed and walking out of his room rather briskly feeling somewhat like she had just taken the "walk of shame" Ginny was always talking about. Blaise on the other hand was thanking god silently for somehow answering all his fucking prayers faster even then overnight.

Upon finally making to her room Hermione began to slightly panic.

'What does this change? Do I have to look cuter all the time now? We aren't dating...in fact we haven't even been on one date that is saturday. Oh my god Saturday is our first date what do you do on dates? What do you wear?'

'Holy shit SHUT UP! Put on jeans the skinny ones with that white tank top and then put on your fucking robe and your red and gold scarf. Shut up don't argue, you wear what you normally wear everyday on your date, you stop thinking so much we agreed on this last night, and you suck it up put on your big girl knickers and go down stairs to breakfast like a normal wednesday morning.'

'Had she just really scare/intimidated herself into compliance...?'

'Yes. Yes I have. Now go!'

So she did. She got dressed and continued on with her normal routine. She brushed her teeth when she was done getting dressed, scrunched her hair a tad with some muggle product that smelled nice and walked into the common room. Blaise was there waiting on the couch.

"Oh umm hey do you want to walk down together, we don't have to or anything I just didn't know if you wanted to so I thought I would ask."

"Blaise no need to be nervous." she smiled "Of course we can walk down together."

'Since when did you become so not Hermione and nervousy and whatever.'

'Did you miss when you just yelled at me told me to shut the fuck up and act like a big girl...I thought that is what this is.'

'Oh right.'

They smiled at each other and continued out the portrait hole and towards the great hall. Surprisingly Blaise felt semi protective of Hermione since sleeping with Hermione and as it became time for them to part ways he found himself wanting to eat breakfast with her.

'You are such a fucking traitor Blaise.'

'No I'm not shut up I'm not going to I just thought about it.'

Hermione turned to smile at him and reached out and squeezed his hand and continued on her opposite path as he turned to the left towards his house and the very awkward and lingering gaze of Draco.

'Fucking creep.'

And so it went Blaise and Hermione's week perfectly normal whatever that was. Sitting sort of next to each other in the classes they shared, blushing slightly when meeting each others eye contact in crowded areas, and quietly studying creating a comfortable relationship under the radar until their date on saturday morning.

Saturday morning came too early it felt like. When Hermione woke it was still dark outside the sun barely noticeable on the horizon line. She had laid out clothes the night before for her perfect date outfit for this weekend. Her mother always said men loved simplicity, inner beauty, and a subtle hit of skin in the right places to keep them guessing what you were made of. Hermione had chosen rolled jean shorts a brown belt with a gold buckle, with layered brown and white lacy tank tops covered by a blue- teal half sweater paired with brown sparkly strappy sandals, and a small peacock feather hair clip. She then scrunched her hair again adding a little more style to her busy curls with the amazing lavender smelling muggle mousse, and put on two coats of mascara and a clear lip shine.

'What time is it now do you think?'

'I don't know the sun is up....waiting in the common room maybe isn't a bad idea.'

This was so awkward for her she had never really been on a real date before. She had been out of course but never just her and a boy with the intent of dating. She came to terms with the fact that it was still extremely early and Blaise probably wasn't even up yet so she could just read a book until he was ready, no need to wake him it was a weekend.

She sat down, on her favorite and smallest of the three couches in their common room, cross legged and began reading _This Side of Paradise _for the thousandth time. Hermione found joy in reading, it was company to her just like another person and so she let herself fall into her world of fiction oblivious to everything else around her.

Blaise woke especially early that morning, the sun was just fully above the sky line, and showered and dressed. He wanted to wake Hermione with her favorite wild flowers that grew right below their windows. He could easily conjure them from the fifth floor if he was looking directly at them. He put the best he had taken into a nice little group and then quietly opened the door hoping not to wake her with the noise. He tip toed across the hall and reached for the door knob turning it as quietly as he could.

"Blaise you are aware I am over here?"

He froze.

'Shit she is already awake awesome phase one demolished.'

He turned and his mouth almost fell open. There she was all 800 miles of her legs and all, hair crazily perfect and her smile was brighter then ever.

"But I think those are for me yes? I do love those wild flowers, thank you."

She moved to him to take the flowers. Standing he swore her legs looked even longer and he couldn't help but notice apart from her ridiculously sexy short shorts she was dressed rather modestly everywhere else. Like she couldn't make up her mind rather to be sexy or moral.

"You...erm look very nice today Hermione I like your hair."

She smiled again, this time grabbing his hand.

"Are you ready then I do love breakfast it is my favorite meal."

He led her out of their space and out of the school onto the grounds and down the path to Hogsmeade. They walked into a small french cafe, that had divine french toast which was Hermione's favorite, and sat down in a two person booth across from each other.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous pour le petit déjeu ner?" The waitress asked

"Je vais avoir la quiche au jambon. Elle aura le pain français." Blaise answered her and she left quickly.

"How did you know I wanted french toast?" Hermione questioned.

"Well you eat french toast every morning, so I guessed."

"Oh well I like french toast...my father used to make it at home but when I turned ten he stopped making it and never made it again, even if I would ask, it is very strange so I eat it at school to make up for it I guess."

"Huh... well french toast it is then..."

The bell rang overhead signaling a new customer. Hermione looked up and locked eyes instantly with none other then a very disheveled yet sexy looking Draco Malfoy. He looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple days, and his blonde locks fell loosely around his face, out of their normally slicked back bonds. He looked raw. A shiver ran down her spine as he took in her appearance, tilting his head to the side slightly. He smirked and sat across the restaurant from the "happy couple."

Blaise hadn't noticed Draco though, he was too busy with Hermione.

'Dude she is so hot.'

'I know way prettier then Pansy uhhh why did I ever sleep with her obviously she was nothing. Why didn't I realize it then?'

'Hmm because dating a ridiculously trust worthy, beautiful, true, member of the golden trio was kind of idiotic.'

'Well that ended well....'

While the conversation faltered due to Blaise's internal battle with what an idiot he was Hermione couldn't stop looking over to where Draco was reading his paper, completely ignoring her.

'I thought he said he loved me.'

'Clearly you were high on drugs because that looks like nothing to me.'

'Well isn't nothing better then all the name calling?'

She refocused and realized he was looking right at her, that stupid fucking smirk all over his face. She smirked back sexily and rose an eye brow his way as if questioning why he was looking at her.

'You were looking at him you idiot.'

'Oh right.'

She shook her head and cleared her throat interrupting her own eye fuck and Blaise's silent war with himself.

"Excuse me I am going to the ladies room I will be back in just a second."

She got up and looked at Draco again before walking briskly around the corner, out of sight, and into the ladies room. She leaned over the sink and looked at her reflection, rolling her eyes at her own thoughts.

'First of all why aren't you talking to Blaise at all.'

'Hmm besides the obvious he looks busy with himself at the moment, oh yeah a fucking sex god walked in like he just rolled out of bed, you have never seen him in anything but a black on black suit, clean shaven, and gelled hair, of which he fits none at the moment, and oh right one last one, he is eye fucking the shit out of me making it ridiculously difficult to focus on anything but what is in between my legs.'

'Are you done?'

'Umm yes I think so.'

'Well that was fun, are you sane again or am I going to have to sedate you and take over.'

'No the fun is staying just let go. Just let go we can do it for one afternoon.'

She rolled her eyes again, and straightened her clothes before leaving the room slowly. However, as soon as she walked out of the ladies room she was thrown into the adjacent wall another body shoved up against hers. She started to panic but then before anything else she smelled the mixture of cedar, rain and something sweet, sticky almost she could tell honey maybe. She calmed immediately and looked up into the greyest blue eyes she had ever seen. Draco.

"I am sorry I just couldn't take it anymore you are just so fucking good looking from across the restaurant miss. Please forgive me you see I don't normally do this to well anyone especially not to people who have loving and devoted boyfriends waiting around the corner."

"I see sir. I don't normally let anyone this close to me but your smell has seemed to render me helpless. The mixture of cedar, rain and sticky honey have somewhat mesmerized me."

'Alright first of all who the fuck are you and what did you do with Hermione.'

'Can we just go with this please he is enjoying it and so are you, you are practically a second away from jumping up and wrapping your legs around him and begging him to do it right here.'

Wait since when did Hermione find Draco fucking Malfoy so damn attractive.

"You see miss I love this girl but she doesn't love me back and you do remind me ever so much of her." He leaned in closer. She could feel his hot breath on her ear.

"She has the same untamable hair." He said as he curled a piece of her hair around his finger.

"The same sharp jaw line." he whispered tracing her jaw.

"The same long and elegant neck." he said pulling her hair hard exposing the entirety of her neck as he licked along its middle.

"The same jutted collar bone." He kissed her protruding bone several times.

"The same tight waist." He ran his hand up her side to the curve of her breast. Her breath hitched and he stopped. He moved his other hand and grabbed a hold of one of her mile long legs and wrapped it around his hip, slightly grinding into her, let her feel his very unhidden erection.

"You seem to have a similar effect on me as she does." he whispered into her ear again kissing the hallow behind it.

Hermione could have melted right there, she was just about damn orgasming right in the middle of the fucking bathroom hallway. And then just as unexpectedly as he had tangled himself into her he untangled looking her right in the eyes. She whimpered slightly without the contact. He smirked as always of course.

'So Draco Malfoy. Ridiculous.'

'SO FUCKING HOT OH MY GOD JUST DO IT PLEASE.'

'What is wrong with you close your legs.'

But before she could agree with logic she said the one thing she never ever thought she would say to Draco Malfoy for her entire existence.

"Come see me tonight." And then she leaned over and kissed him square on the lips, pulling away before he could realize what was going on and walking right back to her table with Blaise, flushed, anxious, and guilty.

'Why do you feel guilty. You do not belong to anyone. You said one date to each, one date to each means one date to each. Draco's can just be covering your body in the desert you should have been eating and then licking it off later tonight.'

'Why are you so perverse? I mean honestly you're sick.'

'Whatever you are jealous. Now shut up and talk to Blaise.'

"Sorry just needed to get this stain out of my tank, I dropped syrup. Are you ready to leave, I was thinking we could maybe go to the book store, and then maybe the quidditch shop?"

He beamed.

"Yeah sorry I wasn't very lively at breakfast I'm not very talkative in the morning." He winked at her threw some bills on the table and then grabbed her hand and walked out, right past the one guest he had neither noticed had entered nor stolen his moment of passion on his supposed date.

"Oh hey Draco I didn't see you there, how long have you been there?"

"Oh hey Blaise, Hermione I just walked in see you around." He smirked and as Blaise turned away anomalistically shot a hot wave of lust through Hermione as he winked and licked his lips.

**R&R and I will love you. This marks the introduction of hot sexy draconess to hermione's brain waves and good luck getting them out from here. Now hit the blue button and I might give you lemonade sooner then you think....**


End file.
